


Marks

by LestrangestLady



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Gimli speaking elvish, Interracial Relationship, Legolas speaking Khuzdul, M/M, Recently married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestrangestLady/pseuds/LestrangestLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli shows just how much he cares about his daft elf. I'm sorry if it's not great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Gimli couldn't believe it. Gimli, son of Gloin was in love with Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood. An elf of all people! But here he was in Rohan, sitting by the elf, with their hands enfolded within the other's. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew. Legolas laughed beautifully when one of the hobbits made a joke, unconsciously flipping his hair over his shoulder and sending a shudder through Gimli's body. Mahal, he loved running his fingers through that silken hair. It was beautiful much like the rest of him. The elf leaned over to kiss the dwarf's brow and whisper in rough, broken Khuzdul. Normally, no one outside the dwarven race could learn the language of the dwarrow, but Legolas wasn't exactly no one. He was Gimli's One. He learned quickly though. Most mornings Gimli woke up to Legolas speaking Khuzdul, asking for sex or a kiss. And most mornings, he gave him just that and more. Soft and slow, but beautiful like the elf beneath him. He was sure to not leave too many marks on that porcelain skin, but sometimes when he was really into it, he'd forget and leave a questionable bite that curious hobbits might notice. Gimli could hide any marks left by the elf with his beard, but Legolas had very little hair except on top of his head and around his elfhood. Gods, the things he would do with the elf. Whether he was on top (which was more often then not) or Legolas was, there was always a few marks to hide. Subconsciously, Gimli reached up and tucked a blond lock behind a pointed ear, chuckling when the elf jumped at the touch.  "your ears are so sensitive, love." he growled in Khuzdul which was met with a glare. Legolas felt his face flush as he saw Pippin's curious glance out of the corner of his eye. Legolas was grateful none of the hobbits knew the dwarven language, even though Frodo would pester Gimli to teach him from time to time. Gimli glanced at the hobbits, then turned his attention back to his blushing elf. Legolas retaliated by lightly fingering the beads in Gimli's beard, the ones that signified marriage in the dwarven customs. Even though they were technically married in Elvish terms, the dwarves had a slightly different custom. Beads were braided into beards (or for Legolas' case, hair), and words of love and duty were spoken in Khuzdul under a mountain in front of friends and family. Thankfully the fellowship stood in for the ceremony and a nearby cave stood in for the mountain. Legolas leaned over and kissed Gimli, smirking when the dwarf's beard gently scratched him and Aragorn let out a little cough.

"Gimli, Meleth. Let us go collect ourselves." Legolas whispered in the dwarf's ear, grabbing his hand. Gimli smirked, knowing what was coming. He nearly ran with Legolas in tow down to a private area in the house they were staying in, far enough from curious hobbits. Looking into steel blue eyes, Gimli placed one hand on the elf's waist and the other on a smooth cheek. There was so much love in those eyes, he felt like he might explode. "I love you. You do know that right?" Legolas said, with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Gimli nodded, resting his forehead against the tall elf. "Meleth, do you love me?" the dwarf chuckled. "aye, you daft elf. I do love you. I love you so much it hurts. Do you wish to see how much I love you?" Legolas groaned at that, getting harder by the minute as images of them together floated into his mind. "Please, azyung." Gimli growled as the dwarven word slipped past the elf's lips and pulled the elf down for a searing kiss while tugging on the clothing that hid the lithe body he craved. The shirt came off easily, baring the beautiful chest that Gimli so loved to kiss and mark. Moving his lips to the elf's nipples, he sucked at the perk nubs as Legolas gasped and writhed. He stopped just long enough to take off his own clothing, taking in the beauty that was the elf. Legolas stripped of his own pants and shoes, smiling as he teased his dwarf with how slowly he did so. He was rock hard, his length pointing up against his stomach just begging to be touched. 

No matter how often he saw the dwarf naked, it still turned him on when he saw the hairy being. Reaching towards Gimli, Legolas ran his fingers down the dwarf's chest until he got to his lover's erection. Gimli's was slightly smaller than his own but thicker. Wrapping a hand around it, he lightly stroke up. Precum was leaking out so the elf leaned down and ever so slowly licked the tip, earning a Khuzdul curse from the dwarf. "Mahal, Legolas. You are going to be the death of me with that mouth." Mischief flashed through his eyes as the elf wrapped his lips around the length before him and sucked. He ran his tongue on the underside while placing his hand at the base, stroking what he couldn't reach with his mouth. Gimli moaned, grabbing a handful of the long blond locks and bucking into the warm wet cavern. Legolas hummed, sending vibrations through Gimli's cock and earning a deep throaty growl from the dwarf. Legolas ran his hands up and down Gimli's thighs before placing one hand on the dwarf's balls, gently squeezing and playing with the seam. "Legolas, my love. Mmpph. Get on your back, azyung." The blond elf reluctantly removed his mouth from the dwarf's cock and did as he was told, smiling at what was to come. Gimli placed his hands on each pale leg and slowly moved up, planting gentle kisses on each thigh. Legolas squirmed as each of Gimli's kisses drew closer to his painful erection. "Meleth, please." Wrapping his lips around the beautiful elven cock, taking in the moans and gasps that came from his mouth. Without removing himself, Gimli reached for a tiny vial of oil from his pocket and onehandedly oiled his fingers quickly. Pressing one finger into Legolas' entrance, relishing the sudden gasp he gotten in return, Gimli crooked it and touched the bundle of nerves that made the elf squirm his hips and begged. Slipping his mouth off the quivering cock, Gimli watched the elf come undone and smirked.

"You want more, elf? I see you begging for my cock. Mahal you are beautiful. You know that? Squirming about, fucking yourself on my fingers. Say it. Say you want more." Legolas bit his lip trying to not cry out as Gimli slipped one more finger then a third in as he spoke. "G-Gimli! Please, meleth. Please stop torturing me. Please fuck me!" He begged, forcing his blue eyes to meet Gimli's. The dwarf smiled and kissed those red bitten lips as he pulled the long elven legs around him and slowly guided himself in. Gods, he was so tight around his throbbing cock. Legolas cried out when Gimli filled him so deliciously with a final snap, balls deep inside. He waited several heartbeats before the blond elf underneath nodded, slowly pulling out then roughly thrusting back in. Legolas told him many times over that he loved when the dwarf was rough during sex, and many times over he proved this by practically screaming Gimli's name every time. Grasping lean hips, Gimli thrust harder reveling in the loud elvish curses that slipped from beautiful lips. He leaned down and took a perk nipple in his mouth lightly biting it, earning a firm tug in his hair. Gimli slipped out completely to the whine of Legolas and keeping a firm grip on the elf's hips, laid on his back and pulled his lover on top and let gravity slide him back in the velvety heat he loved so much. Legolas' features contorted to the pleasure of being filled over and over again as he bounced on the dwarf's thick cock. "Meleth, oh Meleth. Don't ever stop!" he cried. He leaned forward to kiss Gimli as he gripped the pillow underneath the dwarf's head. Slipping his tongue in the other's mouth, Gimli bucked up to meet Legolas' downward thrusts enjoying the little mmphs and grunts that came from his azyung. Reaching between them, Gimli wrapped his calloused hand around Legolas' cock, pumping him quickly with each thrust. "Aphado nin." Gimli growled in the elvish his love taught him, feeling the familiar coil of orgasm speeding closer. He grabbed the pale globes of Legolas' ass and pounded into him, growling Dwarvish curses as he came. The lithe elf bent backwards almost snapping in two as he cried out Gimli's name, thick ropy spurts of cum shooting out covering the both of them. Chests heaving, the pair shared a kiss as they slowly and reluctantly came apart. Legolas laid next to Gimli, feeling just as satisfied as the dwarf. "Le melin, meleth nin." he whispered sleepily. "Same here, you daft elf." Gimli teased. He was too tired to stumble over the elvish language or to get up and get a cloth to wash up. That, it seemed, would be for when they woke up. Still laying by his lover, Gimli wrapped an arm around the warm sleeping elf and slipped off to sleep. 


End file.
